Knight in No Armor
by Animelova2001
Summary: Lucy has been acting weird. Gray is worried. Why? I don't know, read the story. It's a 4 chapter story (hopefully). Just so you know, Its a GraLu story! (Sequel is called Black Out ;D) Disclaimer to the cover image
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have my first one-shot here. I might be a two shot or something. But I'll try to make it one-shot. If you haven't guessed yet, this'll be a GraLu story. :D The knight in no armor is obviously Gray! I'm so happy that I actually wrote something like this! So ya, you know the usual : Read. Rate. Review! (the three R's) Oh and Enjoy! \\(^-^)/ _Italics are thoughts most of the times._ And bold letters are Author Notes.**

* * *

**Knight in No Amor **

**Normal POV**

Lucy had been acting weird lately. Everybody's noticed, including gray. They've all been wondering what was wrong with her. Gray was probably the one who was the most worried for Lucy. After all, he had become closer to her than anyone since the Grand Magic Games. Since then Gray has started to take a liking to Lucy. A lot of guys have. Honestly, who could resist a beautiful mage who was kind, sweet, caring, and hot? Natsu, Loke, Laxus, and Sting (from Sabertooth) have started taking an interest in her too. Gray was always jealous when he saw her with hanging out with guys. He just didn't say anything to her because, she would get mad at him for telling her what kind of friends she can have and stuff like liked Lucy's smile, eyes, hair, laugh, voice, and other things as well. But he just couldn't stand it when she was sad.

Right now, they were on a mission. All they had to do was get rid of a few Forest Vulcans for a city called Himawari **(got the name from Nora57 Thanks! :D)** Lucy was against one of those Vulcans. Everyone was. But to Gray, something just didn't seem right. Whenever he looked at Lucy she was either fighting or just standing there, and when you looked into her eyes when she just stood there, it looked as if someone sucked the soul out of her eyes. So, Gray was worried when she fought one of those perverted Vulcans. "Open gate of the lion, Loke!" she shouted, and then a golden magic circle appeared under her and Loke came out of the Celestial Spirit world.

"Hello my beautiful princess. Is this pervert bothering you?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Yeah,"she replied. Gray was watching all this, and forgetting the foe he face in front of him.

"What's the matter you naked boy? Too focused on your _girlfriend_ to be fighting me? You know what? After I defeat you I'm gonna make her my wife!" the green monster said. Gray was furious. He was mad because for one, Lucy wasn't his girlfriend, yet, and two. The thought of Lucy as this perverted monster's wife was terrible.

"No way in hell am I going to let that happen! Ice Make : Lance!" Gray yelled and Lucy looked at him. The attack hit the Vulcan directly, throwing him off balance. The Vulcan roared and charged at Gray. Then Gray was hit by the Vulcan and thrown into a tree, breaking it in two. Gray coughed up some blood but, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was finish this guy fast. "Ice Make : Seven Slice Dance!" and then ice blades came out of his forearms. Gray charged at the Vulcan with such speed the monster couldn't see Gray until he stabbed the Vulcan in the back, stomach, head, arms, and everywhere he could. When Gray finished, the Vulcan was lying on the floor. Then a puff of smoke surrounded the Vulcan and lying there, where the Vulcan used to be, was an unconscious man. Gray looked at Lucy and saw that Loke was talking to her with concern in his eyes. Lucy wasn't moving or talking, all she was doing was standing still and doing nothing.

* * *

**Yay! That was chapter 1! I know I said I was going to try and do a one shot, but its 12:45 in the morning and I'm just too sleepy to write anymore. I'll just make this story have 4 chapters. Don't forget to do the three R's! (Read, Rate, and Review!) You've already done 1 of the three R's. Okay I'm going to sleep now. I hope you guys liked it. Please make this one of your favorite stories and go ahead and follow it. It helps a lot if you tell me what good and bad things I did in the story! So yeah. Bye!**

**~Animelova2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Um I'm back with another chapter of this story... yeah. Please Read, rate and review!Oh and go ahead and follow and favorite this story please! it always makes me happy when I see that people Liked this story and yeah. Enjoy ;D I don't own anything! Except for the plot. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

I heard Gray say, "No way in hell am I going to let that happen!" _What aren't you going to let happen? I've never seen you so determined before, _I thought. Then it happened. I've been blacking out ever since the Grand Magic Games. Its probably because of the Naval Battle. Minerva beat me up really bad. I probably would've died without Wendy and Porlyusica. Although, there was a minor side effect from the medicine. At first, they were small black-outs but now they've become a lot longer. From a few seconds to couple of minutes, that could get me killed when I'm in battle. Like right now.

My vision went black and my body froze. I could still hear what was going on. I heard Loke telling me that more Vulcans had appeared in front of us. When he didn't hear me reply back he got worried. "Lucy? Lucy are you okay? They're surrounding us, you have to snap out of it. Guys! She isn't moving or responding to me," he yelled. I heard footsteps all around me, at first I thought they were the Vulcans. But then I heard my friends' voices.

"It's okay we'll protect her with you," Erza said. She was on my left.

"Yeah! I will try my best,"Wendy said, to my right.

"Its okay, Luce. I don't know what's going on, but I promise I'll protect you," Natsu's voice was behind me. Then I heard battle noises.

"Roar of the, Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make : Ice Hammer!"

"Requip!"

"Regulus Blast!"

"Roar of the, Sky Dragon!" There was a lot of Vulcans... I think. I couldn't really see at the time. Then everything became silent. I heard footsteps coming toward me and unconscious moans. _So they defeated all the Vulcans? That's good_, I thought, and I smiled... in my mind. I can't actually smile, my body's frozen stiff.

"Luce! Snap out of it! Whats wrong? Answer me please, we're all worried about you," Natsu's voice was in front of me. I wanted to tell my best friend that I was okay, that everything'll be okay. But then there was a voice that made me actually feel okay. I really liked that voice, and I really loved it's owner.

"Lucy are you okay? Please tell me, tell us what's wrong. You've been standing still for over 20 minutes," the voice was Gray. _20 minutes? No, no, no. It only felt like a minute! How could it be 20 minutes in such a short_ _time?_ I thought. But after Gray was done talking, slowly my vision turned back to normal. I started to move my arms. I was tired and when I had full control of my body, I sat down. I realized that everyone was everyone was staring at me with worry in their eyes. Erza, Wendy, Natsu, and even Loke, was surrounding me. Gray was in front of me holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes, and as usual his shirt was missing. I blushed when I realized I was still looking into his eyes.

"I'm okay, now. I was just... thinking of something. I'm sorry if I got you all worried. I didn't mean to," I said quietly. I know that they didn't believe me, but they just didn't bother me about it.

"Luce this is the third time you've done that to us on a mission! And every time you do, it just gets longer," Natsu said.

"I'm-" I started then he cut me off with a slap. I held my cheek. It was burning, and I didn't mean literally burning. But it hurt. I started crying because, Natsu had never hit me before.

"Why did you do that, Natsu? What the hell is wrong with you! She's your best friend!" Gray yelled at Natsu. I guess he was really mad at Natsu because he didn't even bother to call Natsu Flame Brain, or something. Honestly, I was surprised he was sticking up for me. I thought he'd be mad at me like how Natsu was.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I hit her. I don't know what I was thinking when I slapped her. I was just so worried for Luce, and I didn't want to lose her. Not like how I thought I lost Lisanna. But when I hit her, I think I already lost her. "Why did you do that, Natsu? What the hell is wrong with you! She's your best friend!" Gray yelled at me. I was still in shock of what I did, all I could do was stare at the crying Lucy. Everyone went to comfort her, even Happy.

"I don't know. Luce I'm really sorry. I was just worried about you. If you zoned-out like that when we're in a middle of a battle and no one's there to help you. I just don't want to think of a life without you. I don't want to lose my best friend," I told them. But she just continued to cry.

"Natsu, just go. Just go get the reward from the mayor and head straight to Fairy Tail. We'll meet you there," Erza said with a glance that said _if you don't, I'll cut you up and feed you to my dogs. _I nodded. I looked one last time at Luce, then turned to Happy.

"Happy, can you give me a lift?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't as mad at me than the others.

"Aye, sir," Happy said sadly. With that I disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update the story later today, and if I don't I'll probably update it tomorrow, after school. So yeah. Don't forget to Rate, Review, Favorite and follow the story. And thanks for reading! \\(^.^)/**

**~Animelova2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much Nora57 for helping me with the first chapter! I just got back from school! I usually put my hair down because it's short but today, I was feeling creative! *-* (sparkle in eyes) Instead of just putting it down, I put it up! Lucy style! People said that I looked cute, but it also made me look like a 6th grader :( Oh well. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would've put more couples in there!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gray's POV**

When Natsu slapped her I didn't know what to think, all I could do was resist myself from hitting that moron. But now, as I sat next to Lucy, I thought, _Natsu, why did you do this? I thought you cared about Lucy! I thought you wanted to be the one to protect her, not hurt her. I just can't believe you anymore. _

"Gray?" Lucy asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you take me home? Just you though. Wendy, Erza? Can you guys go calm Natsu down and tell him that I'm okay? Loke, you can go back to the Celestial Spirit world now. I'm, I'm alright now. You don't have to worry about me anymore," she said. We didn't believe that she was alright because she was still shaking from the shock of Natsu's slap and Lucy was burying her face into my chest. Thank god, that I had my shirt on this time. Erza and Wendy told Lucy that they'd visit her at home in the afternoon tomorrow, and left after that. Loke gave me a look that said _promise me that you'll watch over her? _I nodded and then, with a puff of smoke, he left. I picked Lucy up, bridal style and headed for the train station.

* * *

Lucy had fallen asleep on the train. As I watched her, I couldn't help but think that she was cute. She had finally calmed down, but I haven't I needed to know if she like Natsu. Not just because I loved her. Because if she did like Natsu, she wouldn't just be suffering from the shock and pain caused by the slap. But, she would also be suffering from a broken heart.

"All aboard, we are here at Magnolia! Please watch your step on your way out and have a nice day!" the train conductor said. I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, so I picked her up and headed outside. I got strange looks from some people, (they were mostly girls). I heard them whisper things like "what's he doing with an ugly girl like her? A guy that hot is better off with me," or things like " look at him, he's carrying a dead girl around town! What's wrong with him?" Sometimes, they would come up to me and try to flirt, (I said _try_) or they would try to make me drop Lucy and try to make me go out with them. I just ignored them because I was utterly annoyed with them. I also ignored them because Lucy was the hottest, prettiest, and the most beautiful girl in the world, and Lucy isn't dead, she's just sleeping.

We reached her apartment in a few minutes. I guess she was really tired because, she was still sleeping when I put her down on her bed. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I stayed on her couch, waiting for her to wake up. But I started to get tired and eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! That was chapter 3! I'm going to post the last and final chapter soon! Don't forget that you can review,rate,follow, and favorite the story. It helps me a lot. And if you have any suggestions for me go ahead and PM me on what to right next! I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well! See ya!**

**~Animelova2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm bored. Heres next chapter. dont forget to follow/review/favorite/rate the story. you can pm me if you have any ideas on what to write next, and all that stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 LAST CHAPTER**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up in my apartment, confused. The last thing I remembered was how Gray was taking me home and we were in a train. I looked around my room and saw Gray sleeping on my couch. Slowly, I got up and went over to him," Thank you," I whispered. His eyes fluttered open. Then I immediately kissed his forehead.

"L-Lucy!" he said, shocked. I giggled, but I was blushing too. I don't know what made me have the nerve to kiss Gray's forehead, but I was happy to do it. "Um Lucy? I gotta ask you something," he said. I was shocked, but then hid it with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Do... Do you, maybe, like Natsu? By any chance?" I was sad, yet relieved at the same time. I thought he was going to ask me out. I laughed at the idea of him liking a girl like me.

"No, Natsu is more of a brother to me. A lot of guys are. Like Loke, Laxus, and Sting. Although, Loke is more of an over-protective father than a brother. Plus, I like someone else." His eyes widened

"Who?"

"If I tell you who I like, will you tell me who you like? And to be honest, I don't think I like him. I think I love him."

"Okay, but its the same with me. I don't just like her, I love her."

I took a deep breath, then I looked him in the eye. "I love you, Gray Fullbuster." At first he was shocked I blushed. Then his shock turned into a smile.

"I love you too, Lucy," he said and immediately hugged me. I was surprised, but I soon got over my surprise and hugged him back. "I don't ever want to lose you. You are my one and only princess."

"And you are my knight in... no armor. You have saved me from a dragon, Gray. Oh, and you should probably find you clothes. You unconsciously threw them off again," I said, holding him.

"Nah, I'll just stay like this a little longer. And Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" I pulled away and smiled.

"Of course, but what are we going to tell Juvia?" I asked remembering that the water mage had a huge crush on Gr- on my boyfriend.

"Lets forget about her for now." I sighed knowing that she'll murder me once she found out. I looked into his beautiful eyes. I leaned towards him. Before our lips touched I had time to say one thing :

"You know, I'll always be yours, now and forever." And with that, our lips touched.

* * *

** The End!**


	5. Wanna Sequel?

**Hey guys! I am going to make a sequel to this story, if I get enough reviews. Oh and I also need help choosing a title for the sequel. I don't really know when I'll post it, but Just tell me what you guys want this story to be called and stuff Oh! If you guys want, I'll put more couples (3) into the story :P Me & my fan-girling :D**

**Love, Animelova2001**


End file.
